


Gagging for It

by evila_elf



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evila_elf/pseuds/evila_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all gag gifts are useless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gagging for It

Written May 7, 2010 for Day 7 of The Merry Month of Masturbation, posted on Livejournal

 

The boys were always trying to prank each other. They were most dangerous when they joined forces, which is why many people just stayed away from their epic wars (Misha had learned the hard way). Currently, their pranks had turned to gag gifts, since there was only so many times you could mess with the props in new and creative ways, and touching Jared’s food could quite possibly get you stabbed with a spork. 

Jared had swapped out Jensen’s clothes for a tight dress, actually in his size (not that Jensen tried it on). Jensen foiled his plan by just wearing a towel, and getting tons of whistles and catcalls from the rest of the crew. Jensen retaliated by making sure Jared was down to his rather colorful underwear and cutting small holes in the back of his jeans.

The next evening, Jensen found a vibrator, electric blue, sitting (or standing at attention) in his dressing room, where the hair and makeup people were laughing over it. So Jensen took it home and displayed it in the living room, pleased when Jared almost spit out his beer when he spotted it next to him on the table. After Jared went to bed, Jensen hopped online to check out something to send. Unfortunately, the only thing that topped a sex-toy was another. Jensen looked at the site in part horror and part fascination. He chose a medium set of anal beads and the largest bottle of lube they provided (pretty damn big), and had it sent to their on-set address (the extra 30 bucks to rush deliver would be worth it) and specified that Jared had to sign for it.

And Jensen knew right when Jared had opened it. Misha’s loud laughter a very good indicator. 

When he got home that night, Jared was no where around, but the vibrator was perched on top of the bottle of lube (it seemed quite proud for a vibrator) and the anal beads were curled around both like a snake. It looked disturbing, the angled head of the vibrator appeared to be looking at him.

Jensen went into his room to power up his laptop and plan for the next prank. As soon as the screen loaded, images of men in very compromising positions filled his screen. Before he had time to get rid of the image (oh come on, you would look too!), Jared burst from the closet, scaring Jensen half to death, and laughing so hard he started choking.

Heart somewhere in his throat, Jensen kicked Jared out of the room and out of the house (who cares if Jared lived there, too?). He waited for Jared to drive away, only briefly wondering which couch he would crash on. Probably Misha, who would spread the rumor of a lovers spat or some such. Not just to the cast, but to the world. Goddamn it.

Back in his bedroom, he opened the laptop back up. The images were still there. Graphic images of gay sex, dildos, and yes, even one person using anal beads. “Damn you Jared.” 

Maybe it was because he hadn’t gotten any since the new season started filming. Or maybe it was because there was just so much skin (SKIN!) on the screen. Jensen contemplated a shower and a quick jerk off to calm down. But then he glanced at the screen again. His ass actually ached when he looked at the dildos-in-use (he avoided looking at the anal beads...those produced a whole different kind of ache).

Resigned, he trudged into the living room, grabbed the vibrator and, reluctantly, the lube, from the table and took them into the bathroom with him (locking the door, of course). Then he stared at them. _Coat with lube and insert_ seemed the thing to do. So simple, yet...

Once again cursing Jared, Jensen quickly undressed and then slicked up the vibrator, making sure not to drip lube on the counter. He used his shirt to clean off his hand, then braced one foot on the toilet and awkwardly reached behind him. He had been a participant in gay sex only once. It had been amazing, but then he fell for Becky Milligan and never looked back.

Bracing an arm on the counter and resting his head on it, he started to push. His ass seemed to push back, not welcome of any arriving guests. Increasing the pressure and twisting it a little got it moving, though it felt like he was being ripped a new one. He paused, starting to wonder at his choice of entertainment. His ass already throbbed to the beat of his heart and his erection was nearly gone. He pulled it out, cursing Jared for a third time.

Not ready to give up, he got some more lube, this time stroking his dick to get it interested again, and then stuck a finger up his own ass, trying to relax the burning muscle, rubbing until it finally started to feel good. More lube on the vibrator, a deep breath, then he started pushing it back inside. It slid in easier (the difference between water and sandpaper), and he finally managed to get it all the way in to the tapered base.

Erection on the leave again, Jensen shrank to his knees, breathing past the pain (and triumph). He shifted, resting weight on one knee and then the other, feeling the (rather large) object moving inside him, brushing against his prostate if he twisted just right, his dick slowly becoming interested again on its own.

It took Jensen 10 minutes to realize that he had a vibrator in his ass (as opposed to just a dildo), and he reached back, feeling for the settings, not really wanting to get a mirror to find out what he was doing. He found a button, turned a switch, and almost blacked out. He caught himself just before his nose hit the tile. Jensen rolled to his back, lifting a leg up on top the toilet seat and once again reached for the toy, pushing on it to change angles, slowly moving it in and out of his body, bringing himself almost to tears when he removed it and shoved it back in. 

Later, after toying with himself for almost a half hour, he cursed Jared for a fourth time, orgasm strangling the words in his throat. He didn’t even have to touch himself.


End file.
